Away from the Sun
by Lara Chubb of Deephollow
Summary: A Charlie song fic!


Hey guys I'm back!!!

I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last story, I LOVE them all!!! Dances around, then regains composure

This fic takes place at night, after Charlie was rescued by Jack.

Anyway this is my first try at a song fic, so I hope yall enjoy it!! Oh yeah the lyrics are in italics.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lost or any of the characters…..nor do I own 3 Doors Down or their song "Away from the Sun." and I never will.

Charlie stared into his small fire, the events of that day played over and over again in his mind. He was trying to make sense of it all. Why was he alive? Why was he the one that ended up being rescued? He certainly didn't deserve it, Claire did. She had a baby to look after, and well, he had nothing. It just didn't make sense.

__

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

Can anyone tell what I've done?

He missed Claire so much that it was tearing him apart inside, like a raging monster. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. He missed her sweet smile, her endless optimism, and her kindness. He knew now more than ever how much he loved her.

__

I miss the life

I miss the colors of the world

Can anyone tell where I am?

He started to think that he was never meant to be truly happy. He was happy about the band for a time, until it began to tear him and Liam apart and he got involved with drugs (which didn't help). Then the plane crash, but when he met Claire all his sadness seemed to melt away, and he was happy again. Then, this had to happen. And back he was in his pit of despair, but this time it was much worse.

__

'Cause now again I've found myself

So far down, away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down, away from the sun again

Away from the sun again

Charlie was tired of this, why couldn't he be the one that ended up happy for a change? He could have least have gotten a 'semi-happily ever after' with Claire. Suddenly he felt the presents of someone beside him. It was Kate.

"Charlie" she began.

Charlie remained staring at what was left of his fire, not saying a word. He could barely hear her over the screaming thoughts in his head.

"I just wanted to say that everything will be all right, Claire's going to be fine, we'll find her," she ended with a reassuring hug, but still Charlie did not respond.

"If you need me," she said, "just come and get me," she paused for a moment hoping for a response, but she soon gave up and walked away.

Charlie couldn't help but feel a little bad. He knew Kate was just trying to cheer him up, but the only one that could do that was Claire, and she was gone.

__

I'm over this

I'm tired of living in the dark

Can anyone see me down here?

The feeling's gone

There's nothing left to lift me up

Back into the world I know

He bowed his head down to rest it on his knees. He loathed the fact that Claire was somewhere out there with that bloody scoundrel, and he could do nothing.

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, and find himself with Claire, and Ethan only turning out to be the boogie man that only existed in the dreams of small children. But this wasn't a dream, it was real.

__

And now again I've found myself

So far down, away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down, away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

To find my way back into the arms

That care about the ones like me

I'm so far down, away from the sun again

He pulled his knees closer to his chest, and cringed at the thought of Ethan hurting Claire or her baby. If anything happened to her he'd be better off hanging from that tree.

__

It's down to this

I've got to make this life make sense

And now I can't tell what I've done

And now again I've found myself

So far down, away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

That night as he slept he dreamt that he was back in the arms of the one that he cared for the most. Claire.

'Cause now again I've found myself

So far down, away from the sun

That shines into the darkest place

I'm so far down, away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me

To find my way back into the arms

That care about the ones like me

I'm so far down, away from the sun again

****

The End

Hey thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it!

I think I got the lyrics right, if I didn't I'm sorry.

Anyway please review!


End file.
